


Peacemaking

by FLEISCHGEWEHR



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, Lots of kissing noises, M/M, Pre rammstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLEISCHGEWEHR/pseuds/FLEISCHGEWEHR
Summary: Boys spending some time outside the city, figuring out if their new band will work.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Peacemaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikoNotHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/gifts).



> Silly small idea as a gift for my dear dearest dearly loved lovely NikoNotHere.

Till was quiet, and pushed himself on the edge of the counter, giving Richard short glances time to time. The man beside him smiled at his company, keeping on stirring the stew.  
"If you're that hungry, food will be ready soon." Richard said, testing hot stew on the tip of a spatula and nodding in pleasure at its taste.

"No, just thinking." Till shook his head and looked down on his dirty boots. But eyes still betrayed him with the side-eying body so close to his own.

"About what?" Richard put spatula to the side and mirrored Till's pose, leaning on the counter, touching their hips.

"Paul and Christoph. Do you think it'll work out? With them ready to throw hands any moment."

"They won't. I know Christoph enough to know that he can't get murderous. Well, not anymore. But that was different. And..." Richard gave out a nervous laugh and felt Till's hand gently stroking his fingers. Soft green eyes were studying his face with a calm expression. Richard nodded and continued, " He's a good guy. If anything, he's the one who can help Paul with his temper. They just need to find middle ground."

Till hummed and nodded. He stroked Richard's fingers a bit longer, thinking about new information and missed a moment when Richard moved away, starting stirring the pot again.   
"If you're so scared, you can keep an eye on them. But I'm pretty sure we would hear if one of them would attempt a murder." 

Till gave the idea a thought and pushed himself towards the door, thinking that it's more for seeing how exactly they are making up with each other, and not that he was afraid to see them both breathless (strangled) on the sofa.

He silently opened the door just enough to peek inside the room. The empty side of the sofa met his gaze, where Paul previously had been laying down, annoying Schneider with how much space he took up. No chatting or fighting was heard. Till felt a little ping of "what if" somewhere deep inside him, as he opened the door slightly more only to be stopped in his tracks. A hand flew into his field of view, and a distant, low hissing reached his ears, "No hands!"

Paul was staying on his knees on the sofa, one leg between Schneider's, arms around his body with one just now being slapped away from presumably going in the wrong direction. He giggled and moved closer, hissing in return right in Schneider's lips, making Till miss half of what he said, and the answers from another man.  
"...so horny..."  
Schneider smirked, mumbling a response and placing his hand on Paul's lower back. 

The smaller man squinted and moved his knee between Schneider's legs, pressing it into his groin. "What's that then..?"

In an instant Schneider lifted Paul and slammed him on the soft cover of the sofa, hovering over him, allowing Till to hear him more clearly "***That's***...none of your business."  
Paul pushed fingers in his long curly hair, bringing their faces together, arching his back to reach the body above.

In another moment Schneider froze and shot a glance towards the door, reacting to Richard dropping a metal cap on the floor. Till jumped away from the view and froze, still listening to their next move. He only heard shuffling and quiet steps moving away in different directions from the door.

Richard picked up the cap and gave Till a questioning look. "Everything ok? You look like you saw them actually doing something awful to each other."

Till smiled sheepishly and shaked his head, moving back to his main interest, pressing himself to the previous spot. "They are doing pretty good, actually. I think we might have ourselves a band after all."

"Told you!" Richard smiled victoriously and poked at Till's direction with spatula. After a moment, bringing it closer to Till's mouth for a taste. Till licked sauce from the wood and smiled wildly, like a pleased cat, making Richard's own smile wider. "Ready?"

Till nodded and cleaned his lips with fingers. Loud steps entered the room just above the kitchen, making both men look up. The old wooden house left almost no privacy and not all current inhabitants understood it.

Richard and Till continued silently listening to the second act of peace-making in process with steps and shuffling and muffled talking,until a loud crash of somebody falling on the floor made them jump in surprise.  
A loud "Bastard! Help me, will ya!" followed, and another loud crash as the second person followed. More shuffling gave a strong hint that it was all part of the plan.

Richard coughed, lowering his head shyly and turned off the stove. He gave a quick look at Till and a smile returned on his face. The man was almost laughing, still looking up at the point of noise making, his face lit with amusement.

Richard approached him, giving a small nudge to bring him back. "Wanna go somewhere more quiet? Since I feel like dinner will be delayed."

Till took his hand in his own again, caressing soft skin with his rough and nodded.   
"I can show you around." He brought Richard's hand to his face and left a small kiss on his knuckles. Richard let out a soft sigh and nodded, leading the way, not letting go of Till's hand.


End file.
